Sinners and the Saint
by memihime
Summary: When Saint Simon is captured after a big battle by two Sinners (demons), Hinten and Malik he is then told of their plan to create chaos by turning him into a Fallen. How will they turn him into a Fallen? Of course by causing him to fall into the depths of carnal lust. TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, Sexual Assault


_"How? How has this happened? Why have I been forsaken?"_ This is what the poor angel wondered as he tugged on his chains. Simon found himself securely chained to the wall in the basement or dungeon of who knows where. The last thing he could remember was that he was in a great battle before he was then overwhelmed by demons and knocked out. When he awoke he found himself in this rather drafty, brick room. There was a table in the room with strange straps along the sides. As his eyes scanned the room he noticed a few other things. Black whips, more chains, rope, and other miscellaneous materials. Was that a bed in the corner? _"What is this place?"_ the angel wondered as he shifted himself slightly on the ground. His form was slender and thin, but he definitely had some muscle. With a bit of effort he was able to put himself a slightly more comfortable sitting position.

Suddenly, Simon heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he glanced over. There he saw two demons descending the stone staircase and he shouted," Who are you and why have you brought me here?" The two demons eventually reached the same floor level that Simon sat on and they both smirked slightly. As Simon observed their appearance one of them had long, dark blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail. This demon wore a black unbuttoned shirt to reveal his fit chest, and a black pair of jeans and as was common among all demons had the horns coming from his head. His left eye was blue while the other was red, which was quite strange. The other demon was a bit scrawnier in comparison. Other features included the demon horns, ripped pants, and a half unzipped jacket. This demon seemed to also have strange eye features in that he had three yellowish green circles under his right eyes. This entire time he had been looking over them it seemed they were looking over him to. The feeling caused chills to go up his back and he then said sternly again," Answer my questions."

The one with the three circles under his right eye crouched down first and grabbed Simon's chin and began to move his head from side to side as if closely looking over him. "He looks good enough to eat… doesn't he, Hinten?" the demon grinned revealing his fangs and mischievous intent. Simon did his best to shake his head from the grasp of the demon and then retorted," You will never get away with this. Never." Grinning the demon that was crouched down closest to him whispered," Are you going to try praying to your god now? That would be cute."

"You don't know who you're messing with. I'm a Saint. When I make my prayer I will be heard and the angels will come to this very spot. You will be vanquished." Simon said with a confident grin on his face. The demon who had stood back in silence up to this point chuckled. Simon recalled that the one closest to him now had just called him Hinten. "What's so funny?!" Simon shouted.

Hinten chuckled a bit more before then saying," Then pray, little saint. Pray."

 _"How dare he question my faith! My power is absolute and without flaw or fail."_ Simon thought in his mind as he then opened up his mouth and recited his divine prayer. Typically, when an angel recited the divine prayer a bright light would come down from the heavens and shine down on them no matter where they were. A seal of purification would appear and angels would come to fight, but as Simon recited his prayer he realized nothing was happening. No. Something was happening, but it wasn't what he expected. An awful impure aura seemed to be overwhelming his holy power and was absorbing it. His prayers could not reach heaven because it would seem his prayers were instead being engulfed by their dark auras! _"How could this be happening?"_ Simon panicked as he suddenly went silent.

Hinten crossed his arms," Was that it? Was that the divine prayer bestowed upon the Saints of the heavens? You've got to be kidding." Grinning he revealed his own fangs and replied," Don't worry. Our only objective is to turn a Saint into a Fallen. Once that happens we'll have the corrupted divine power that will take our plans to the next level. A world in which demons are no longer afraid of the purification of the heavens that is what we desire."

Simon's eyes widened as the gravity of the situation was finally hitting him. Fallen? Corrupted divine power? How? Why? Left speechless he tried to think of how he could get out of this situation, but alas he couldn't think of anything. "Now that it seems you understand…we will get started with the process…" Hinten stated after the moment of silence. "Malik, remove his chains and bring him over to the bed." Hinten said gently before walking over to the wall and grabbing some rope. Malik nodded his head and then began to unchain Simon from the wall and yanked him up. Simon stumbled slightly once he was yanked on his feet and threw himself back up against the wall," What? What are you talking about? Why the bed? What does this have to do with being a Fallen?" Malik pressed himself up against Simon his knee moving between Simon's legs and whispering," What better way to turn an Angel into a Fallen then by having them lose themselves to impure, carnal lust? Hinten and I will satisfy you until your mind breaks and your beautiful white wings that you have hidden from us turn as black as the moonless night sky."

Without another word Malik then moved his knee and pulled Simon along towards the bed and tossed him down lifting up his shirt and gently licking around Simon's nipples. Simon cringed slightly and muttered," Let me go you disgusting fiends. I swear to you once I get out of these chains I'll make you pay." Hinten hooked the end of the chains to a hook that was around the headboard of the bed. Malik glanced up and replied," Keep on calling us names. We've heard them all before. It honestly will only make us more eager…" Once more Simon tried to break from his chains, but he was unable to as he bit his bottom lip as he could feel the sensation of having such a sensitive part of his body being touched in such a way for the first time. To think this kind of experience he'd be having with men and demons no less. It was repulsive as he remained silent as the demon, Malik, continued to move his tongue the stub on his chest. Sitting on the edge of the bed Hinten ran his fingers along Simon's cheek and glanced to his white hair and muttered," I wonder if your hair will turn black too when we corrupt you?" Glancing over to Hinten, Simon grumbled," What…what makes you so confident that you'll be able to corrupt me? I'm a Saint. I won't be so easily turned to your grotesque way."

Leaning down Hinten kissed Simon's cheek and whispered softly into his ear," Then let me remind you that your god has forsaken you. You will be either miserable for the rest of this new chapter of your life or you will learn to accept it and Malik and I will keep you comfortable. These are the two options you have, Saint." Simon didn't want to accept this, but Malik then became a bit more aggressive and began to bite against his flesh and he winced slightly. He then muttered," Ouch…that hurts…don't…don't bite…" Malik licked his lips and whispered," Don't be afraid….it'll feel great soon." Opening his mouth he then nibbled on Simon's flesh once more before moving down and removing Simon's pants. Lifting up Simon's legs Malik licked along Simon's inner thigh and then began to nibble on the flesh moving closer and closer towards Simon's manhood. Simon's eyes widened and his face finally flushed slightly from embarrassment as he shook his head," No wait…enough of this. Stop. You can't do this." Simon's hands which were firmly placed above his head, struggled to move again which only caused the jingling of the chains to become louder as he sharply inhaled to hold in any form of delighted noise from escaping his lips. He glanced over to Hinten and muttered," Please….please make him stop...please…Hinten…."

The red and blue eyes that gazed back at Simon revealed no feelings of remorse towards the angel. Hinten merely grinned running his fingers through Simon's hair as Malik soon moved his tongue over Simon's manhood covered by underwear. However, this was merely a temporary obstacle because soon Malik's claws ripped the fabric blocking him from the flesh contact and his tongue pressed firmly against Simon's penis and started from the base and moved his tongue gently up to the tip. Simon's eyes widened as he tried to close his legs only for Hinten to reach out to hold one leg while Malik held the other allowing Malik to continue to tease Simon's member with no interference. Simon glanced away the flush on his face, but he still seemed adamant on not allowing these demons to get the best of him. Soon Malik's warm mouth opened up wide and he then began to bob his head and down over Simon's girth moaning slightly as he tasted what the angel had to offer. Hinten moved behind Simon on the bed and then whispered in the angel's ear," If you don't try to enjoy it. It'll only hurt you more, Saint. It is better to give in."

"Never….I have no need for…for things….things so impure and…disgraceful like this. Men…ought…ought to not lay with other men. You're out of luck. There's no way…I'm ever going to enjoy this." Simon stubbornly replied as his eyes struggled not to shut from the pleasure that was definitely starting to get to him. "That's not what this guy down here is saying…" Malik said as he came up from Simon's member and grinned slightly as he stroked it a few times and precum oozed from the tip of Simon's member. Suddenly Simon let out a soft whimper and he gasped slightly and shook his head," No…no I…the body's reaction does not reflect the spiritual determination. My…my body and my mind might…might endure pain…but I will stay…spiritually strong…there is…there is nothing you can do to break my father."

Hinten and Malik made eye contact and nodded slightly. Malik sat up slightly and removed his shirt before then getting back into position and going down on Simon's penis once again. Simon then felt Hinten's arm wrap around his chest and hold him back against Hinten's chest. "What…what are you doing?" Simon asked as he was once more trying to resist responding to Malik's moving tongue over his lower body. Opening his mouth Hinten suddenly bit the top of Simon's ear. His free hand slid down and began to rub along Simon's rear. Suddenly being bitten caused Simon to wince as he tried to pull them away but he felt the pull back of the chains. As Hinten's hands grabbed his rear he turned his head away once more only for Hinten to bite Simon's ear once more and suck on it until finally Hinten's finger slid to a more sensitive area and began to push against Simon's puckered back entrance. This caused Simon to jerk once more and he screamed out," NOT there! Don't go there. Ah…nothing should go there. Stop it…don't…don't…" Hinten kept prodding out it over and over again threatening to stick his finger inside as he moved his lips down to Simon's neck gently sucking on it until finally biting the angel once more leaving a hickey there. Simon could feel the bruise on his neck and as his blurred vision glanced down to his chest he noticed that Malik had also left quite a number of small hickeys along his chest especially around his nipples on his chest. If anyone saw him at this point they'd know that these demons' had defiled his body in some way by leaving these unholy marks upon his flesh.

Was this really the end for him? No. He couldn't lose faith. He had to believe that he would be saved from this nightmare. As he had more or less fallen into deep thought to maybe escape the reality he found himself in he suddenly cried out loudly as Hinten suddenly shoved a finger deep into his rear entrance and was wiggling it around inside of him.

"I told you NOT…NOT to go there…ahh AHH!" Simon shouted as Hinten began to thrust his finger in and out. Hinten ran his tongue along Simon's neck and then over his shoulder," Don't be ridiculous. You'll never true pleasure if you don't face it head on…." As he said that Hinten then smirked slightly and whispered," Actually….that's a great idea. You should face pleasure. Head on…."

Simon was now panting heavily as he then asked, "What…what are you going on about?"

"Malik, why don't we keep our new guest satisfied? I'm certain he is hungry. Maybe the Saint is even a little thirsty?" Hinten suggested to his partner that was in between Simon's legs. Pulling back up slowly Malik looked up to Hinten and nodded," That's a great idea." Malik licked his lips of the precum that had gotten a bit smeared on his lips as he then pulled away from Simon's erect member only to then remove his pants and reveal his own boner. Simon's eyes immediately looked away from Malik undressing himself, but then Simon felt his body being moved against his will. Hinten had removed the chains from the hook on the wall and was holding them in his grasp. Very quickly Hinten removed the chains from Simon's wrists allowing the angel some relief, but almost immediately Simon was forced onto his hands and knees on the bed. Without any warning Hinten then shoved a finger back into Simon's behind and continued to thrust a finger in and out of him again.

Simon winced and then gasped out slightly feeling the delight surging through his body again even if he didn't want to admit it. With his mouth open he then suddenly felt something slide into his mouth. When he glanced down he realized Malik had shoved his own member into his mouth and he gagged slightly. A look of shock and horror appear on the slender angel's face. Hinten then warned from behind," If you bite we'll be much rougher with you. If you think this is bad we can always be a lot meaner. It is up to you little Saint. How nice do you want us to be to you?" he asked knowing Simon couldn't answer with a penis shoved down into his mouth. Malik thrusted his hips slightly," Bob your head. Roll your tongue and suck. That's all there is to it. You can do it. " As the angel gave in to the demon's in an effort to lessen whatever other plans they had in store for him he groaned slightly as he did his best to suck on Malik's manhood in his mouth the taste of precum landing on the back of his tongue making him nervous. He had no choice but to let it go down his throat. The feeling of Hinten's finger moving around inside of his anus he clutched the sheets slightly. Why was this starting to feel good? There was no way that his determination was this weak against their advances.

After a bit of time Malik groaned and muttered," Hinten…ahhh I think….mmm I'm going to release…ahhh it feels really good." Hinten smiled and glanced down to Simon," Did you hear that Saint? Malik is going to give you lots of yummy milk that you should drink all up. Don't let a single drop out okay? It would be disrespectful to Malik if you didn't take it." Malik then held the back of Simon's head and moaned out loudly before holding Simon's head down causing Simon to gag slightly only to then feel a flood of hot, creamy liquid being pumped down his throat. His eyes widened as it swallowed so that he wouldn't drown on the sticky sperm. Once Malik finish he removed his penis from Simon's mouth taking a deep breath of relief," Oh yeah that felt good." Simon's tongue hung from his mouth his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. His stomach now contained the sperm of a demon. Hinten's finger slowly pulled out of him and Simon's body then fell onto the bed.

Hinten then rolled Simon over and rubbed his stomach slightly and whispered," You all full now? You can't say we didn't feed you. Sperm is full of wonderful nutrients. You'll be set for a while." He smiled and then ran his fingers over Simon's cheek," Now….my dear Saint…onto the next round…"

"Next…round? What? No…there couldn't possibly be more." Simon muttered.

But there was more.

Hinten and Malik had their way with Simon for hours. Teasing him and tormenting his body until finally Simon pleaded softly," No…no more. I can't take anymore. I want…want to rest…no…no more…" He had sperm smeared over his lips and some was even dripping out of his hair. He laid on the table in the middle of the room looking entirely exhausted. His stomach was full of Malik and Hinten's sperm. Simon didn't even have clear vision at this point.

Malik leaned down and gently pet Simon's head," Aww you're tired? I suppose you have been pretty busy all night huh?" The demon glanced over to his counterpart who was drinking some water. Hinten glanced over to Malik and pulled the water from his lips slightly looking shocked," Do you actually feel sorry for him?" "He's so cute. If he's tired. Let's just give him a break. A short one. Come on Hinten. It won't hurt. We're going to break him eventually. Why do it now?" Malik said trying to give the angel a bit of a break. Hinten rolled his eyes and then muttered," You're going to get tricked by his pretty face and forget about our goal." Finishing his water Hinten then sat on the bed," You can let him rest after you take his virginity…"

Simon glanced over to Hinten and shook his head pleadingly," N-no…anything but that…don't…don't do that. I…I can't take anymore. Don't…take…take…" His stuttering only caused Hinten to laugh and lay back on the bed and yawn," No way. Malik if you don't want to do it. I'll do it." Malik looked over Simon's face and then shrugged," I mean I don't mind doing it…." Getting up Malik then moved behind Simon. "No….stop it…" Simon protested as Malik then grabbed Simon's hips and whispered," Just relax and it'll feel great. Just like everything else…"

Hinten glanced over to watch and merely smirked as Simon looked pleadingly in his direction and he whispered," Fall from the graces of heaven." With that being said Simon then moaned out loudly as he suddenly felt Malik's manhood enter into his body. His body stretched out and with all the fingering he endured it didn't hurt that much, which was terrible because that meant it actually felt really good. Simon gasped heavily as he began to be banged on the table by an eager Malik who was thrusting his hips at a pretty quick speed. Groaning Simon's eyes shut as he whispered," Mmm...mmm it…it feels great…" Malik leaned down and asked gently," Hmmmm what feels great? You've gotta be more audible than that or I won't know how to make you feel good…" "Your…your penis feels great….Malik…it feels great…" Simon moaned as he finally fell into the hole of carnal desire. His wings that had been hidden up to this point seemed to burst from his back and they slowly seemed to fade from a beautiful white color to gray and finally, slowly to black. Malik laughed slightly and moved a bit faster," Yes! YES! YES! That's it enjoy me! Enjoy having sex and enjoy pleasure. Enjoy everything…" Simon cried out in delight as he then whispered," I'm going to cum..ah..ahh it is…is going to come out…."

Hinten got up and Malik then pulled Simon up by holding his arms back as he continued to thrust into him. Simon was then pulled away from the table as Hinten then reached out and whispered," You're so cute with black wings…" Lifting Simon's chin Hinten then pressed a possessive kiss to Simon's lips and then stroked over Simon's member to allow him to reach release. As Simon then cried out with pleasure and Hinten reveled in the gaze on Simon's face as the Fallen traits overtook his features. Malik then also released deep inside of Simon causing Simon to clutch tightly onto Hinten as Malik slowly pulled out and his seed oozed out of Simon's rear.

Hinten smirked and then gently ran his fingers through Simon's hair," I knew you would fall gracefully….little Saint."


End file.
